


【仁丸|向哨】Reconstruction

by xixilim



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, テニスの王子様
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, M/M, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu | Rikkai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixilim/pseuds/xixilim
Relationships: Niou Masaharu/Marui Bunta
Kudos: 1
Collections: 3B／ニオブン





	【仁丸|向哨】Reconstruction

*为爱发电，OOC预警  
*向导仁王 x 哨兵丸井   
*我cp这次结婚啦哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

1.  
“啧，你说你一个哨兵怎么能吃这么多啊。” 仁王撑着脑袋语气无奈的对正在大快朵颐的丸井说。  
“你不懂，” 丸井咽下一口蛋糕，“我们哨兵即使是味觉也是极为敏感的，吃甜食给我的感觉基本等同于颅内高|潮。”  
“哦？” 仁王来了兴趣，换了只手撑住下巴，“那和我比呢，哪个让你更舒服？”  
丸井面无表情朝对面看了一眼：“我怀疑你在调戏我”  
“你不用怀疑。” 仁王挑了挑眉，瞥了一眼手表，“虽然我是不介意，但是你要是再吃下去我们可能就赶不上最后一班车了。”  
“OK，” 丸井把剩下的蛋糕一口塞进嘴里，脸蛋鼓鼓囊囊地站起来拍了拍身上的碎屑，“出发吧。”

2.  
开往塔外的班车是经过特殊改造的，车厢里贴满了厚厚的隔音棉。仁王侧头看了看坐在他身边闭着眼的丸井，想了想还是放出些精神触丝向对方探去。  
丸井的精神海还算稳定，仁王悄悄松了口气。  
只有他们两个人的队伍出A级任务还是第一次。立海全员都在外出执行其他任务，而幸村又不得不在塔内坐镇。走之前幸村嘱咐了一遍又一遍任务事项，最后还是不放心地交代：  
“安全第一，必要时候可以放弃任务。”

丸井似乎已经歪着头睡着了，仁王也收回精神丝仰靠在座椅上。这次的目标是贩卖du品的外国组织，本来算不上危险系数太高的任务，但得到的资料显示该组织成员极可能包含叛逃的哨兵，而任务要求除了销毁du品之外——一锅端了这些个倒霉玩意。  
虽然是立海里顶尖的哨兵之一，但比起真田或者切原，丸井明显属于敏捷那一类。仁王刚觉醒进塔时就听说过他——评级很高但是体能较差的年轻哨兵，受训那几年吃了不少苦头。两人认识之前，仁王就经常在路过训练室时看到里面独自舔舐伤口的灰隼——和坐在一旁包扎伤口的主人。  
仁王则属于天赋型向导，评级高又聪明，只花了大多数向导三分之二的时间就结训毕业进了立海总部，连精神体都是向导中少有的肉食动物——雪豹。  
许是觉得会有奇效，仁王结训之后幸村就让他和丸井组成了固定搭档。事实证明，幸村的判断总是对的。

班车很快就停了，仁王刚想推醒丸井，对方却在车停下的一瞬间立刻睁眼拿着背包下了车。大巴车只负责送他们出塔，而具体的任务地址还在几百公里以外。仁王扫视了一圈，很快就看到了立海给他们准备的车，刚要走过去时却突然被丸井拉住了手臂。  
还没反应过来就被丸井拉着往反方向狂奔，仁王只愣了0.5秒就顺着他快速奔跑起来。哨兵在这种时候的直觉从来都准地可怕——  
几秒钟之后，从车的方向传来了巨大的爆炸声。

确保两人终于安全后，仁王第一时间向丸井探出精神丝，爆炸声对哨兵过于敏锐的听觉来说简直就是酷刑，而丸井已经十分痛苦地捂住了脑袋。  
“喂丸井，振作一点。” 仁王小心翼翼地安抚着对方起伏不定的精神海，脚边的雪豹也凑过去蹭了蹭丸井的裤腿。  
“……好多了，没事。” 隔了好一会儿，丸井才皱着眉放下捂着耳朵的手，弯下腰胡乱撸了一把雪豹。  
确保丸井已经彻底平复下来，仁王才收回了精神丝：“啧，中埋伏了……回去要让幸村涨工资啊。”  
“怎么说？”  
“立海内部有叛徒。而且……” 仁王苦笑了一声，“保守估计这次任务已经升级成S了。”  
“那幸村君会有危险吗？”  
“叛徒不会傻到这么快暴露自己，应该只是想让我们死在塔外。”  
听了这话，丸井咬了咬牙低下头：“那我们现在要回塔通知幸村君吗？”  
小幅度摇了摇头，仁王皱着眉说：“之前柳生他们出任务都没有听说过有这种意外发生，也就是说叛徒背后的组织和我们这次的任务一定有关系。这时候回去难免打草惊蛇，说不准连在外面的真田他们也会有危险。”  
“我知道了，” 丸井摸出口香糖扔进嘴里，“所以没有退路了啊……我们俩。”  
仁王耸了耸肩表示赞同。  
“仁王，” 丸井侧过头认真的看着他的眼睛，“我会保护你的，相信我。”  
拿手戳了戳丸井柔软的脸颊，又凑上去亲了亲紧抿着的嘴角，仁王笑道：“当然相信。”  
——毕竟我们是结合过的伴侣啊。

3.  
辗转到目标地点的时候，已经是三天以后了。仁王开始庆幸丸井出发前吃的那么一顿，稍微帮他熬过了最艰难的第二天，到第三天他们终于在临近的小城镇里吃到了久违的熟食。  
一路上都没有再遇上埋伏，也可能是叛徒以为他俩已经死在了三天前。发给幸村的加密简讯还没有收到回音，仁王只能远程又给不在塔内的几人分别发了信号。  
“吃饱了！” 丸井满足的拍了拍肚子，看向还盯着通讯设备的仁王，把碗往他面前推了推，“先吃饭。”  
看着仁王大口吞咽的动作，丸井说：“我还是第一次看你这么饿诶。”  
“还真是乐观啊丸井，” 仁王扯了扯嘴角，“这种时候还有心情开玩笑。”  
丸井耸耸肩不置可否：“今晚就行动吧，我怕时间拖长了塔那边会有危险。”  
“我也是这么想的，” 仁王点点头，“为了保证任务顺利，今晚我们一起。”  
“不行。”  
“少废话。”  
“我说了不行！”   
丸井情绪一下子激动起来，“啪”地拍着桌子站起身，感受到旁人奇怪的目光才又悻悻然坐了下来：“你一个向导捣什么乱！”  
“丸井，” 仁王难得冷了脸，“你会死的。”  
“……”  
“虽然幸村那么说了，但我知道你肯定不会放弃任务……” 仁王垂眼看向桌面，“太危险了……S级任务，你一个人真的会死……”  
“仁王，” 丸井打断他，伸出手郑重地握住仁王的手腕，“我是立海的A级哨兵，也是你的伴侣，你要相信我。”  
“……”  
“我需要你留在外面随时接应我，好吗？”  
仁王垂头看向桌边，有着漂亮羽毛的灰隼正窝在雪豹毛茸茸的肚子上闭目养神。  
“丸井，你要活着。”  
“好。”

“目标位置就在你前方五百米左右的楼里。记住，du品都在地下车库，老巢在二楼。” 仁王冷静的声音从耳机里传来，“我不知道他们有没有信号屏蔽装置，所以备份了一份地图到你的通讯装置。一旦出现意外，想尽办法放出你的灰隼出来找我……最后，预祝一切顺利。”  
“谢了，仁王。” 丸井使劲嚼了两下嘴里的口香糖，之后随口吐到了一边的草丛里，“你自己也隐蔽好，不要乱动，不然一会儿我找不到你。”  
“先关心自己吧丸井。”  
“诶，” 丸井一边最后一次检查身上的设备，一边敲了敲耳朵里的听筒，“这次要是顺利，回去后我们去塔里登记吧。”  
“你他妈的能不能不要说这种听上去就不妙的话啊。”  
“诶仁王雅治我现在可是在向你求婚！”  
“puri，求婚这种事还是得上面的来。”  
“……希望你还记得我愿意在下面只是因为我不喜欢体力活。”  
沉默了一会儿，耳机里又传来了声音：“丸井，” 仁王的声线听上去似乎有些颤抖，“你他妈必须活着回来跟我去登记。”  
“本天才万无一失。” 

4.  
丸井带着特制的口罩小心地接近地下车库的门，虽然是夜晚，哨兵特有的视觉还是清楚的看见了门口拿着枪的守卫。他从身后摸出三棱军刺，悄悄绕到守卫的背后，一手猛地捂住对方的口鼻另一只手毫不留情的把刀刺进守卫的脖颈。确保倒在地下的人已经彻底没了呼吸后，丸井才接着往里走去。  
“可能还有人，你先绕一圈。” 仁王在耳机里说道。  
丸井不敢说话，只在听筒上敲了一下表示回应。摸黑绕着整个地下车库走了一圈，先后又干掉了三个不同方向的守卫，丸井这才放心的往车库中心走去。  
装着一袋袋白粉的箱子成摞地摆在中间，丸井咋了咋舌，轻声问道：“找到目标物件了，怎么处理”  
“你上衣口袋里有柳配好的溶液，你带上手套从最上面的箱子往下倒，倒完就赶紧走。”  
丸井掏了掏口袋，确实摸到三管颜色奇怪的溶液。  
“就三管？这边起码有20多箱呢！”   
“啧，所以要你倒完赶紧走，那玩意腐蚀性极强，弄到身上你就等死吧。”  
丸井再看向那几管液体脸色都变了，这么危险的东西之前居然就放在自己贴身口袋里确实让人后怕。  
快速的按照仁王的指示把液体倒出，丸井把管扔到一边快速地往通向楼上的楼梯走去。  
“我这边信号已经开始不稳了，估计一会儿咱们就没信号了，” 仁王说道，“你一切小心。”  
“嗯。” 丸井应了一声，熟练地掏出消音器给手枪装上，“等我出来。”

上到一楼后耳机里就再没有了动静，丸井干脆拿下了耳机塞进口袋，以确保自己的听觉在紧张的环境里万无一失。在一楼搜索了个遍也只见到了几个明显是小角色的人物，丸井只留下了一个活口，把枪抵在了对方的脑门上小声问道：  
“你们Boss呢？”  
对方因为被丸井掐住而拧成紫色的脸浮出了一个极其诡异的笑，意识到不好的丸井赶忙掰开对方的嘴，却还是晚了一步，从牙齿迅速蔓延的毒素很快让男人咽了气。

妈的。  
丸井暗骂了一声，之前就觉得不太对劲，一路上来都太过顺利了，留下的这几个人也明显就像送给他玩一样。  
目光阴沉的看向通向二楼的楼梯，丸井紧了紧手里的枪。  
——不管怎样，都没有退路了。

5.  
“立海还真是自信，居然只派了丸井君一个人来。”  
站在亮堂的大厅中心被十几把枪同时指着脑袋，丸井扯出一个苦笑。  
千算万算，也没算到组织首领居然是立海叛逃出去的哨兵，甚至是丸井受训时候的老师。  
“好久不见，物部前辈。”  
“丸井君，看来已经成长为一个优秀的哨兵了啊。” 物部坐在前方居高临下地看着丸井。  
“……”  
“丸井君，难得有机会，不如聊聊天吧。”  
不等丸井说话，物部自顾自的往下说：“结训之后，立海就开始给你派任务了吧。虽然没有生命危险，但也免不了会受伤。明明是万里挑一的哨兵啊……却像奴隶一样依附于塔，依附于向导，还要为了塔外低等的人类卖命，到最后却被他们称作‘怪物’……”  
“这样的日子，真的是我们哨兵想要的吗？”  
丸井死死盯着物部，抿紧了唇。  
“成为哨兵不是我们可以选择的，但是不管自身素质多么优秀，和向导相比哨兵的地位却总是差一截。丸井君知道的吧，如果不是因为身份问题，现在率领立海的就是我而不是幸村精市！”  
“幸村君能站在那里并不只是因为他是向导！”  
“可丸井君也承认向导的身份帮了他不少忙吧！”  
“不是的！” 丸井大声吼道，“立海从来只追随强者！不管是什么身份，幸村君都是最强的。他是我们，每一个立海人，所承认的强者。”  
“闭嘴！” 被激怒的物部抬起手毫不犹豫对着丸井射了一枪。  
被子弹穿透的小腿只麻木了一秒钟，再之后剧烈的疼痛瞬间蔓延到了全身。丸井顷刻间就出了一身汗，实在支撑不住身体只能咬着牙单腿跪在地上。

6.  
“唔——” 左腿突然袭来的疼痛让仁王闷哼出声。  
朝自己的腿看去，却没有看到任何的伤口。  
——糟了，丸井肯定出事了。  
身边一直保持警戒状态的雪豹从喉咙里翻滚出低吼，似乎只要主人一声令下，就会立刻冲出去。  
仁王抚了抚自己的左腿，沉思了一下，按住焦躁的雪豹：“再等等，要相信他。”

7.  
物部又愤怒地说了什么丸井已经听不大清，他强撑着意识让自己不要晕过去，并在心里飞快的计算着  
——如果释放百分百精神力，应该可以暂时恢复身体机能，但是……只能坚持十分钟不到。  
丸井从来没这么恨过自己天生的体质差，如果是真田或者赤也，也许能多坚持五分钟也说不定。

不知道什么时候出来的灰隼站在丸井肩上蹭了蹭他的脸颊，丸井侧头看过去，半晌后对着自己的精神体点了点头。  
——百分之百。  
突然具现化且身形大了数倍的灰隼出现在大厅里，猛禽呼啸着盘旋了一圈，打落了包围丸井的人手里的枪，之后用尖利的爪狠狠地朝他们脸上划去。大厅霎时间乱成一团，惨叫声和猛禽呼扇翅膀的声音交杂在一起。  
丸井尝试站起了身，精神的极度兴奋让他丝毫感觉不到腿上的疼痛。他扯开嘴角笑着稳了稳身形，拿出惯用的三棱军刺冲向了物部。  
物部不愧是优秀哨兵出身，反应极快地抬起胳膊挡住了丸井致命的一刺。三棱军刺划出的伤口流血极快，霎时间就染红了物部的衬衫。看到血色更加兴奋的丸井红着眼扑向了物部，已经过分激动的身体甚至让他流出了鼻血。物部看到动作已经没有任何规则，连自己流了鼻血都不知道的丸井，一边躲闪一边残忍地笑了出来：  
“丸井君，你的精神海要崩溃了。”  
“哈哈哈……” 丸井大口喘着气张着嘴笑，手上动作不停，但是速度却不着痕迹地慢了下来，“那又怎么样，老子是有向导的人……”  
最后两分钟不到的时间，似乎右肩又中了一枪，大腿还被扎了一刀。浑身是血的丸井却丁点疼痛都感觉不到，意识到自己精神力快要耗尽，丸井拼尽最后的力气把刀深深的扎进了物部的心脏。

“咳咳……” 物部看着骑在自己身上，眼神已经开始涣散的丸井，动作艰难地抬起胳膊揉了揉丸井沾满了血污的头发，“丸井君还真是我……咳咳……最优秀的……学，学生啊”  
“真可惜……我们都要死了。”

混乱的尸体混着血污简直把整个空间装饰成了竞技场，只偶尔从角落里还能传来微弱的呻吟声，但也很快沉寂下去。  
年长的哨兵仰躺在大厅的中央，身下的血泊甚至快要干涸。他身上趴俯着的年轻哨兵即使已经昏死过去，手还是紧紧抓着扎进对方心脏的军刺，恢复正常大小的灰隼奄奄一息地倒在一边。  
——仁王带着真田他们的支援冲进来时，看到的就是这样一幕。

8.  
丸井静静地躺在由静音室改造的病房里。照例来探望他的仁王推门进来，给床头已经枯萎的花束换上新的，又把新买的零食塞进抽屉。  
惯例的事情做完后，仁王才坐在病床边上的软椅上，释放出精神触丝往丸井探去。

任务当天隐蔽在几公里以外的仁王在焦急的等了一个小时后终于收到了来自柳的回信。信里只说他们已经带着支援在往仁王的坐标赶，和仁王猜想的差不多，因为叛徒的恶意篡改任务级别被判别为A，但其实这是个实打实的S级任务。  
仁王总算松了口气，可下一秒加倍袭来的疼痛差点让他跪在地上。其实在过去的一个小时内他已经无数次感觉到了身上细小的痛感，但这一次不亚于第一下左腿的疼痛还是让他意识到了丸井处境的不妙。  
感觉再也等不下去，仁王站起身准备不顾一切地往目标方向冲去。然而才踏出去几步，仁王的身形就猛地顿住——  
能感应到丸井的精神丝，断了。  
已经身体结合过的哨兵向导能靠特有的精神丝感应到对方，除非一方死亡或精神海崩溃，精神丝不会出现任何问题。  
——但精神海崩溃的哨兵，离死也不过一步之遥。

脚边的雪豹焦躁地围着呆滞的主人转圈，最后狠下心咬着仁王的裤腿拼命往前拽。仁王迷茫的眼神总算慢慢对上焦，深吸了两口气重新向前跑去。  
好在最后真田的支援和仁王一起赶到了。

丸井刚被带回塔时精神海已经彻底崩溃，幸村和柳重建了一天一夜才把丸井精神海的基座勉强补好。总算是没有生命危险，而接下来就需要仁王一点点继续修复整个精神海。  
给丸井修复花了三个多月的时间。整个过程浩大又繁复，小到一根精神丝，大到一整片精神海，每一天仁王都在让丸井的精神领域更加完整。这种需要极大耐心的事他向来在行，之前在受训时练习精神海的修复时就缝补过不少娃娃，虽然最后大多被送去了丸井的宿舍。  
可这次是丸井文太。  
仁王甚至恨不得在给丸井修复精神海前给自己精神疏导一番，怕极了会因为自己的不慎过失让丸井再也醒不过来。  
看着仁王不安的神情，柳走过来拍了拍他的肩膀：“他相信你，就像你相信他一样。”

精神海早在一个多月前就修复完毕，但丸井还迟迟没有醒过来，按照幸村的推测，丸井应该是正处于对修复过的精神海的适应期。

“赶紧醒过来笨蛋，” 仁王凑过去吻了吻丸井，“我可不想一个人去登记啊。”

9.  
丸井醒过来的时候，仁王甚至并没有先见到本人。拎着新的花束走在通往静音室的路上，一直乖顺的雪豹突然兴奋的向前冲去，仁王抬眼看过去，正好看到颜色变成乳白的灰隼正扑扇着翅膀和雪豹闹成一团。  
快步走上去推开静音室的门，看到丸井正对着手里拿着的苹果愁眉苦脸。  
看到仁王进来，丸井神情一下子舒展开来，拿着苹果朝仁王的方向举着：“快帮我削个皮，我没找着刀。”  
——妈的怎么重活一次还是吃水果不吃皮。

仁王任劳任怨地坐在床边削皮，丸井看着粘着雪豹不愿意撒手的灰隼语气微妙：“我家鸟怎么跟你家猫一个颜色了？”  
“废话，我给你修复的精神海。”  
“咳，” 丸井尴尬的转过头，强行转移话题，“诶我跟你说，其实我出任务前就买好戒指了，在我宿舍抽屉里。”  
“啧，” 仁王把削好的苹果塞进丸井嘴里，“你能不能有点在下面的自觉，怎么买戒指求婚这种事都得自己来？”  
“这不是体力活都让你干了吗，本天才就当花点钱包养你。”  
“是吗，真不巧，” 仁王从怀里掏出天鹅绒小盒子取出早就准备好的戒指，拉过丸井的手强行给他带上，“不缺你那点钱。”

10.  
最后丸井买的那对戒指——两人想了想，穿了根皮绳一样一个套在了雪豹和灰隼身上。  
作为整座塔里唯二有饰品的精神体，两只小动物气焰嚣张了挺长一段时间。

11.  
“能不能让你家鸟放开我家猫，毛都快被薅秃了？”  
“那你他妈倒是把我放开啊仁王雅治！”  
“那不行，” 打横把丸井抱起往房间走去，仁王从容地笑着说，“好不容易登记了今晚你逃不掉的，小哨兵。”

END.


End file.
